The Date
by I'm The Tardis
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like when River and The Doctor go on a DATE. What if Amy and Rory spied on them. (Spoilers If You Haven't Seen Season 7)
1. Chapter 1

**(This story may contain spoilers to people who haven't seen season 7)Okay this is my fan-fiction that I've been thinking about for awhile. What if the Doctor went on a date with River. Well let's see how it goes and no I don't own doctor who or this would be an actual episode.**

* * *

"What are you doing" asked a girl with red hair her lips pressed together her arms crossed over her chest in question. Her glare was on a man rushing around the Tardis in a suit as her tried on the many hats in the dressing room.

"I'm going on a date and I need a hat" the man said as he looked at himself in the mirror a red fez on his head which he quickly threw off.

" I know your going on a date but with who" Asked the glaring women in a Scottish accent.

"My wife who else" said The Doctor furiously throwing a cowboy hat and rapping a scarf around his neck.

"With out asking her parents" questioned Amy glare full force on The Doctor.

"I asked Rory" the man answered unfazed as Rory himself walked into the room only to be met by his wife's hostile stare. Rory turned on his heel and  
headed for the door.

"Rory"growled Amy still glaring at the man who stiffened near the door.

"Yes honey" Rory whined turning around slowly.

"Why did you tell the doctor he could go on a date with Melody" Amy growled still calmly.

Rory whimpered "because she is married to The Doctor and technically older than us"

Just then a thought accord in her head "Alright you can go" sighed Amy in defeat.

"Great be back soon" said The Doctor rushing pasted them with a cane and a to hat in hand.

Rory was still starting at Amy in disbelief 'did I just win a argument with Amy' he asked himself.

"GOOD BYE" The Doctor yelled behind him as the Tardis doors opened and shut with a whine.

* * *

First chapter what do you think. It's not very interesting **yet** but, I'll fix that. I'll also make the other chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I was looking at the views I never expected that many. Thanks guys it made me happy :). On to chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The plan

Something clicked in Rory's head "You have a plan don't you" sighed Rory

"Yep" said Amy happily taking a scarf from the closet and flinging it around her neck and zipping up her black leather jacket.

"We're going to spy on them aren't we" said Rory crying mentally.

"Yep" Amy said again walking to the Tardis doors.

"I have no choose on the matter do I" groaned Rory.

"Nope" Amy said sternly walking out of the Tardis. Rory fallowed out behind her into Paris in its 1950's. The city was glowing brightly the Eiffel Tower glittered the brightest the smell of pastries filled the cool air. Rory turned to Amy who stared in awe of the beautiful city then suddenly shook her self. "Focus we need to find them" snapped Amy more to herself than Rory.

...

The doctor walked to the Eiffel Tower leaning on his cane. He walked faster he was excited he wanted to see River. A big smile on his face as he tipped his hat to random people. He finally reached his destination his eye scan the area for River.

"Hello sweetie" came a familiar voice doctor turned around to see River in a beautiful silver dress and a gray fox scarf.

"Hello River you look good" said the doctor happily kissing River quickly on the lips.

"You don't look to bad yourself shall we get going" said the women fixing The Doctor's bow-tie and extending her arm to him.

"Yes we shall" The Doctor replied wrapping his arm around Riversong's arm as they both walked to the Eiffel Tower.

...

"Where are they" Amy growled to herself.

"I think their heading towards the Eiffel Tower" suggested Rory

"How do you know" asked Amy as Rory pointed to a couple. The man wearing a black tail coat suit and a white top hat. The women next to him took of and threw it on the ground shooting it with some sort of vaporizer.

"Their really easy to find in a crowd" replied Rory as Amy nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Okay not so full of inspiration I'm also bad at making long chapters. But please review and stuff I'll try to make longer chapter or I'll just update it more. What do you guys think I should do?**


End file.
